


All Curves and Edges

by broadwayboy69



Series: Dreams Do Come True: Klaine Family Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayboy69/pseuds/broadwayboy69
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are experiencing a rough part of their marriage. Kurt is busy again with work leaving Blaine at home with the kids. Blaine feels lonely and unappreciated causing some tension between them. A Tragic event reminds them they will always have each other no matter what and they will always work through everything together.





	1. Don't Tell Me Cause It Hurts

Blaine got back to their home but for some reason he couldn’t force himself to enter. He tried to walk off his anger but he wasn’t ready to face Kurt yet. He glanced across the townhome to the left of theirs. For a moment he debated on visiting with Justin, who always made him feel wanted … needed. He let out a frustrated sigh and walked away from the townhouse again, his anger returning. He hated being angry in front of his children; he refused to let them see it.

Justin moved in around the time Oliver was born. They met when Blaine was too exhausted to function and tried to open Justin’s house instead of his own. The next day Justin was knocking on his door with a bag of bagels. Soon Blaine somehow became Justin’s guide to his newly single gay life in the city away from parents who disagreed with his sexuality. Justin was younger, extremely good looking, worldly, adventurous, rebellious … which is probably why Kurt hates him so much. “He’s Sebastian 2.0, how does that not spell trouble?” Kurt’s words echoed in his head. It’s how the fight escalated in the first place; he doesn’t know how it started, over something silly probably like toothpaste in the sink or socks in the bed. But how dare Kurt throw cheating back in his face! Maybe’s he mentioned or hinted at the positive attention Justin gave him but he would never cross that line again.

After sitting and drinking a tea at their new coffee place and a long walk in the park Blaine decided he was calm enough to go home. Sophie was probably worried by now anyway and Kurt has been so absent from their family life for a month now that he may not be able to manage an almost two year old who was hitting his terrible two stage a tad bit early. 

He barely made it through the door before Sophie was rushing towards him.

“Daddy!” She cried without tears in her eyes as she sprinted at him.

Blaine scooped her up giving her a quick hug and kiss before putting her back down to take off his coat and shoes.

“Where were you?” She asked instantly.

“I just had to go out for a bit, but you were okay with Papa.” Blaine answered carefully, knowing too little or too much information will only make her ask a million more questions.

“No” She shook her head crossing her arms. She looked so much like Kurt in these kinds of moments.

“No you weren’t okay?” Blaine asked slowly now giving her his full attention.

“Papa’s not here” She explained letting her arms fall.

“What do you-“ Blaine started but instead looked around the entrance of the home for signs of Kurt, noticing his keys were gone.

“Where did Papa go?” Blaine asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice. Kurt left. Did he really leave their kids all alone? No Kurt was smarter than that.

“Sophie, I asked you to let me talk with Daddy first when he got home,” Sam said cutting off Sophie’s explanation.

“Oops” She whispered slightly embarrassed.

“How about you go put a movie on for you and Oliver so Daddy and I can talk.” Sam smiled escorting her into the living room where Oliver was playing quietly with his toys.

“Can’t Daddy watch it will us?” Sophie pouted beginning to hang off Blaine.

“No, I already told you we need to have some adult talk.” Sam answered as he played the movie for the two kids.

Blaine knew from the tone and word choice whatever it was about wasn’t good. Maybe Kurt did leave him.

Sam lead Blaine to guest room, probably too nervous Sophie and Oliver would overhear if they were in the kitchen. Blaine made sure to keep the door cracked just so he could hear if anything went wrong. But Sam just started the movie so they had at least twenty minutes before one or both of them came begging for attention.

“Dude, where they hell have you been?!” Sam hissed they second Blaine turned to face him.

“I-I” Blaine stuttered in shock, before clearing his throat and explaining, “I went to cool off. Kurt and I had a fight and I was really angry so I went out for a bit. I figured everything would be okay if we both cooled off.”

“Everything is not okay! Kurt called me in hysterics after he figured out you left without your phone.” Sam barked back, struggling to keep his voice down. 

“The fight wasn’t that big he’s just being dramatic,” Blaine answered not too worried. Sometimes he and Kurt fought and things have been rough between them for a little while now but it wasn’t anything they weren’t going to work past … right?

“I can’t even believe you right now!” Sam snapped pulling at his hair out of frustration. “Kurt had to take an emergency flight because Burt is in the hospital and you are standing here calling him dramatic! You don’t even let me call him dramatic!”

Blaine’s mouth went dry. He carefully sat down at the edge of the bed. Kurt needed him and he wasn’t there. Kurt tried to call him and he wasn’t there like he promised he would always be. … Burt was in the hospital. “Is he okay?” Blaine trembled afraid to hear the answer.

Sam took a deep breath before calmly answering. “All Kurt knew was that he collapsed in the store today. Carole thinks it was another heart attack but she wasn’t positive.”

Blaine was sure he was going to vomit at any moment. “I yelled at him and called him selfish for not taking a long weekend from work like he said he would. I’ve felt ignored and alone and oh god … I told him Justin was…” Blaine couldn’t finish, not that he was fully aware that he was even speaking aloud.

“Please don’t take it offensively but,” Sam started gently as he took a seat next to Blaine, “you and Justin aren’t? Uh you know?”

Blaine looked horrified at the thought, but he couldn’t quite be offended because that is what he hinted at to Kurt.

“I would never make that mistake again,” Blaine answered surely.

“I didn’t think so but I had to check, for a second you made it sound like you were cheating or something.” Sam explained.

“No, I just said that to make him jealous, feel like he was missing out.” Blaine gulped, his hands shaking. “He comes over a lot and sometimes joins when the kids and I go out without Kurt. He also talks to me and compliments me a lot more than Kurt does.”

“Kurt loves you,” Sam started. “You mentioned he was had a lot of stress at work and no offensive but your children are kind of exhausting.”

Sam was trying to make him feel better but he didn’t want to feel better, he didn’t deserve it.

“I should call him,” Blaine mumbled stepping out of the guest room and moving into his and Kurt’s bedroom making sure to shut the door all the way this time.

The phone rang only twice before Kurt picked up.

“I guess you finally came home,” he answered. Blaine couldn’t see his face but Kurt sounded so beaten down and exhausted. His voice was small and tired like it normally was after he had been after crying.

“Kurt I am-“ he started but was cut off.

“Please don’t” he begged his voice becoming wet again, “not now at least.”

“Okay.” It was a dumb answer, but he didn’t know what else to say to that.

“They just started boarding the plane,” Kurt explained.

“It’s going to be alright, Kurt.” Blaine wasn’t sure if he was referring to their fight or Burt. He could picture Kurt’s eyes closing trying to calm himself, nodding to Blaine’s words.

“Do you need me to catch the next flight out?” Blaine asked when Kurt didn’t say anything.

“No, the kids you need you and I don’t think it would be best if they came right now,” Kurt answered, letting out a soft sigh before continuing. “I’ll text you when I land and I’ll call you when I know more. I need to board now.” Kurt said ready to hang up.

“Kurt wait,” Blaine rushed afraid he would ignore him and hang up, Blaine deserved that.

“I’m here,” he answered.

“I just, I know you don’t want me to apologize not … you’re not ready and I understand but I need you to know I love you.” Blaine begged for Kurt to understand. 

“I love you too, Blaine” Kurt answered with no hesitation in his voice. “We’ll be alright, and we’ll talk as soon as I am home. I promise to call every morning and every night, it will be like I’m not even gone. Okay?”

“Yeah” Blaine breathed in relief. “We’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Kurt responded voice sounding like he was crying again. “I’m sorry but I need to go now … they just announced turning off all phones and-“

“Okay, I’ll be waiting to hear from you,” Blaine answered.

“You will, I love you,” Kurt promised.

“I love you too.” Blaine replied refusing to say goodbye or be the first to hang up. He didn’t need to worry about hanging up though since after that Kurt was gone.

Blaine allowed himself only a few moments to cry before he forced the tears to stop, for now at least. He made sure to carefully wash away all traces of crying before exiting their bedroom to spend time with his kids.

Two hours later he got a text from Kurt saying he landed. Nothing else was written, no reminder of love. Just that he landed. At first Blaine wasn’t going to respond, but then he thought about how Kurt explained he felt when Burt had his first heart attack and was in a coma. How scared and alone he was. So Blaine repeated his only words of encouragement he had for Kurt at the moment, without pushing him over the edge. “Courage.” He didn’t hear from Kurt for the rest of the night. He wasn’t terribly concerned or hurt from it. He reminded himself that not getting a call right away was good sign; that Burt wasn’t in the worst-case scenario. Kurt was busy at the hospital, he had lots of staff to yell at and control to take over. He was worried Kurt was having one of his OCD attacks, but Carole was with him and she could probably manage them pretty well or at least knew to call Blaine if she couldn’t handle it.

Sophie didn’t ask too many questions about Kurt leaving; he probably explained it to her before he left. She only asked when he would return. She did ask to sleep in his room that night though. Blaine almost said no because they were trying to get her off the habit of placing herself between Kurt and Blaine after they had fallen asleep. But he understood how worried and afraid she was so he allowed it.

A little after one thirty in the morning Oliver cried about missing Kurt and he had no choice but to allow him to join in the bed as well.

Kurt called around nine the next morning.

“How is he?” Blaine asked without any sort of greeting.

“It’s hard to tell all they keep telling me is that it can go either way.” Kurt answered, his voice filled with exhaustion and worry. “How are the kids?”

“They both slept in our bed. I know we are trying to keep Sophie from that habit but she looked so scared and Oliver wouldn’t stop crying for you.” Blaine explained quietly knowing they were both listening to him closely.

“Kurt I-“ Blaine started but was interrupted from Sophoe yelling and Oliver crying. He had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from groaning out loud, but couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he heard Kurt laugh on the other end obviously hearing what was happening.

“I never thought I would miss hearing that” Kurt confessed with a wet chuckle. “Let me talk to Sophie while you get Oliver.”

Blaine smiled at his request handing over the phone to Sophie explaining who it was.

“Papa!” she squealed with delight, her face instantly brightening up from her pouting.

He turned his attention to Oliver who was no longer screaming but tears were still there. He was clutching onto Sophie’s beloved doll his mom had gotten her for her last birthday. “Oh Ollie, you know you’re not allowed to play with that. Now give it to me.” Blaine commanded reaching for the doll.

“No!” He screamed clutching the doll closer if that was even possible. Blaine needed to be careful with these situations or he could have a tantrum so epic the neighbors will be considering calling the cops.

“Ollie want to color with Daddy and Sophie?” Blaine asked trying to keep his voice positive.

“Kay!” he nodded.

“Then give daddy Sophie’s dolly.” Blaine instructed watching carefully as Oliver sat there debating on what to do.

“Papa when are you coming home!” He heard Sophie whine into the phone, he wasn’t the only one who missed Kurt. “Yeah, but Papa Ollie took Madison and Daddy can’t get her back and what if he hurts her?”

“Sophie don’t tattle on your brother” Blaine sighed; it was going to one of those days. “Say goodbye and give the phone back I need to talk to Papa about something,” He instructed as he quickly pulled out the drawing pad and the crayons to drastic Oliver into giving up the doll.

“I’m sorry you didn’t need that right now, just pretend everything is actually under control and the children aren’t running the house” Blaine joked when he got the phone back.

“He’s not having a melt down is he?” Kurt asked.

“No he is coloring-“ Blaine turned his heard back to Oliver to make sure he was still coloring “Ollie don’t put those in your mouth!” He shouted causing him to thrown the crayon at Blaine and cry. “Now he is having a melt down, because I wouldn’t let him eat the crayons.”

“I like hearing these things,” Kurt comment absent-mindedly. “I miss some of it with work and I know you just want to make everything perfect but I like hearing those things too.”

“I just don’t want to stress you out more with complaining about how the kids were acting,” Blaine explained, honestly surprised Kurt was bringing it up over the phone. Maybe now he needed the distraction from the hospital.

“It’s called venting not complaining, I vent to you about work all the time.” Kurt answered. He was right, he was always right. “Uh Blaine, I need to go. One of the doctors needs to speak with me.”

“I love you. Please don’t forget to keep me updated.” Blaine responded worried about how Burt was.

“I will call you whenever I get the chance.” He promised, “and I love you too.”

Kurt calls again that night. He explains there isn’t any improvement with Burt’s health but he needs to be back to work in a week or he’ll have to be replaced. According to Kurt they were sympathetic and that there wasn’t anything else they could do. In his industry they were easily replaced. Blaine apologizes for Kurt’s work and wants to apologize for fighting with Kurt when he was stressed but something stops him.

Kurt keeps his promise and calls as much as he can. He even reads Oliver and Sophie a bedtime story over Skype. Blaine would be lying if he didn’t admit he kind of resents how Kurt is becoming super-dad because he isn’t there to punish or yell at Sophie and Oliver like Blaine is. But Blaine can’t say anything about that because he was the one wanted to give up his career to be a stay-at-home father. Kurt never asked him to, he offered. It was what he wanted, so he shouldn’t resent Kurt for it.

Mostly Blaine just wants his husband back. Kurt has been a wonderful father even while he has been busy with taking on a new project that has a lot of potential for great success. It takes a lot of his extra time and he even gets called in when he was promised off, but Kurt always makes time to get the kids up and ready for the day when Blaine wants to sleep in and on his days off he makes sure to spend extra time with both of them to make up for missing dinners and bedtimes. He just put being Blaine’s husband on the backburner, making Blaine feel ignored and unwanted. Blaine used to try and wait up for Kurt to come home, hoping they would get time together but Kurt always came home and collapsed in bed exhausted from work. Blaine would try to offer to get a babysitter for one of Kurt’s nights off so they could have date night again but Kurt would say he missed the kids and wants to relax. Which is probably the reason why he wanted Kurt to be jealous of Justin and why he didn’t do more than discourage Justin from complimenting him. It’s been a long time since anyone has complimented him, much less hit on him. It was never more than that, but it was still wrong.

Kurt ended up coming home two days earlier, unannounced. He probably decided that he wanted more time to settle back into routine before work started again. Though Blaine was ecstatic that Kurt was home again he knew he was caught in a compromising position. Nothing was happening. Justin just came over for advice about dealing with his ex-girlfriend and when he found Kurt was out of state he was a little more foreword than he had been before. Only enough to place a gentle, but unwanted hand onto Blaine’s hand. That’s what Kurt walked into, them sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee and Justin’s hand placed on top of Blaine’s. It also didn’t help the situation that Justin was drinking out of one of Kurt’s mugs.

Everyone seemed to be frozen in their place until Kurt made a sharp pivot for the door, suitcase still in his hand.

“Kurt wait!” Blaine rushed over grabbing Kurt’s sleeve just as he opened the front door. “ This is not what it looks like,” he pleads shoving his way in-between Kurt and the door.

Kurt laughs at his cliché and not in a good way, but he stands waiting. He crosses his arms in an angry manor but still he is waiting.

“Kurt please believe me, it really isn’t what it looks like” he begs trying to get him to at least be willing to listen.

“Then what is it?” Kurt snaps.

“Justin was just-“ Blaine starts but is cut off.

“I don’t care what Justin was doing, what were you doing?” He bellows.

“He needed advice about something,” Blaine tries.

“It’s like I came home and entered a different time zone where we’re back in high school, it’s the Sebastian conversation all over again!” Kurt ranted throwing his arms up and trying to storm past Blaine again.

“Maybe it is” Blaine hisses, refusing to allow Kurt to escape or runaway. “It’s not any different because Sebastian didn’t mean anything to me and neither does Justin!”

“I can’t believe you still don’t get it” Kurt shouts, tears now in his eyes.

“Then explain it to me so I do get it,” Blaine begged trying to make his voice calmer in hopes to calm Kurt down.

“Both of them want you and they don’t know when to stop. They aren’t afraid to cross lines to get you. And not only are you too kind to tell them to stop but you’re also curious what it’s like to have someone who isn’t me, someone who is more daring and who has been more places and experienced more things than I have!” Kurt ranted loudly; he was almost to the point of sobbing.

“Kurt that’s not-“Blaine started no longer angry but shocked that Kurt believed it.

“I can’t believe I am saying this but I should have listened to Rachel,” he snaps through his tears.

“What?” Blaine stammers hoping it doesn’t sound like what it means.

Kurt doesn’t respond. He doesn’t move either he just stands there crying unable to look at Blaine. Blaine reaches a hand towards Kurt but he moves back a step and hisses a “don’t” at him. So Blaine gives him his space.

“Kurt,” he begins forcing himself to be calm, “you know I will always choose you. No one will ever compare to how amazing you are at everything and how much I love you.”

“Do I know that?” He snaps again and Blaine kind of wishes he would go back to looking at the floor because Kurt’s eyes are filled with so much hurt and anger. More than has ever been directly towards him before.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Blaine hisses, and immediately regrets saying it.

“It means that during our last fight about Justin you hinted at cheating on me again and now you want me to believe you would never do that?!” Kurt demands.

Blaine is filled with so much hate towards himself that he doubts Kurt hates him as much as he hates himself at this moment.

“I only said that because you been neglecting me again. I’ve missed you and needed you and you pushed me aside and ignored me.” Blaine explains the fury gone towards Kurt but anger still in his voice from his own hate for himself. “Do you really think I would cheat on you again?”

“No I didn’t. If I had I would have never married you or even have gotten back together with you” Kurt explains.

“Then tell me what I need to do to make you believe that I still wouldn’t do that!” Blaine partly demands and partly begs.

“Give me time and space to think!” He yelled before stomping off and slamming their bedroom door.

Blaine was grateful the kids were spending the day with Sam, who liked to spend time with just them at least twice a month. He let out a breath trying not to cry.

“Looks like the princess is actually a drama queen” Justin laughed.

Blaine kind of forgot he was there. He looked over shocked at Justin’s words.

“What?” he breathed.

“It’s just like you said Blaine. Nothing happened, you weren’t doing anything wrong. He clearly over reacted” Justin explained with a smirk.

“Get out!” Blaine demanded cutting him off.

“Excuse me?” Justin asked clearly thrown off by Blaine’s anger.

“I am lucky to be married to someone as wonderful as Kurt is. He is the most kind and passionate and loyal person I have ever met. I love him and I can’t believe he would even consider staying with someone who would hurt him like I did. He was right about you and us. What I did could be considered cheating. I let you hit on me and compliment me. I should have never allowed that. Kurt deserves better.” Blaine ranted, yelling at both Justin and himself.

“You deserve to be appreciated and if he can’t-“

“I want you to leave. I never want you near me again and I will get a restraining order if I have to” Blaine threatened not giving him a chance to finish that sentence before shoving him out the door and slamming it behind him.

Blaine was taking deep breaths, trying to stop shaking and to keep himself from collapsing to the floor in tears.

“Blaine…” Kurt’s voice was quiet and shaky.

He looked at the hallway where Kurt had been standing, wondering how much he heard and saw.

“I’m still really upset and hurt right now but…” he swallowed loudly, “thank you for saying that stuff about me and kicking him out.” It looked like those were the words Kurt was settling with and not actually wanting to say.

“I meant it Kurt I love you and letting that happen because I feel lonely or neglected isn’t right.” Blaine answered slowly walking over to wanting to hold him and kiss but stopping himself, not sure if it was okay.

“I love you too, Blaine.” Kurt reassured not taking his eyes away from Blaine’s. “Maybe we can see if Sam can have the kids sleepover tonight? As much as I miss them I think it would be better if we start talking things out.”

Blaine nodded in shock getting ready to give Sam a call but stopping to ask; “Are we going to be okay?” and maybe it wasn’t right to ask Kurt that right now, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to go in hopeful if there wasn’t anything to hope for.

“Oh Blaine,” Kurt sigh pulling him in for a tight hug, allowing Blaine to cling onto him. “Of course we’re going to be okay. When I said I needed to think I didn’t mean-“ he cut off taking a deep breath, “I just wanted to think about how we will fix this. I love you and I can’t stand to not be with you. It’s just ‘bad times’ instead of ‘good times now’. We both have stuff to apologize for and work out. Okay?”

Blaine nodded not trusting his voice and still clinging to Kurt.

“You call Sam and I’ll order us some pizza,” Kurt carefully suggested pulling away to go look at the menu.

For the first time in a while Blaine didn’t feel like he was going to shatter. He could breathe again. It was all going to be okay.


	2. I Want To Hold Your Hand

Kurt doesn’t blame Blaine for being mad. He stood Blaine up to go sit in a diner and order two hot chocolates he wasn’t going to drink and then come home and sob himself to sleep. He heard Blaine come into their room and head straight into the bathroom. He carefully sat himself on the end of the bed, slouched, his face probably still red and tear stained. He knew Blaine would be mad before he even saw him. Tonight was their first date to start making up for things. They were supposed to meet at a new restaurant Blaine wanted to try when Kurt got done work at 6, but Kurt got the phone call around three or four and left work then, forgetting about the date until now.

He heard Blaine come out of the bathroom, but he didn’t look up at him. Everything hurt too much.

“I don’t really want to see you right now,” Blaine snapped as he grabbed his pillow off the bed, preparing to sleep in the guest room.

“Blaine …” Kurt breathed, his voice wet with tears threatening to spill over. He hasn’t sounded this small and broken in a long time.

“No! You knew how important tonight was to me. You promised me,” he snapped with tears in his voice as well. “Do you even know how stupid I looked and felt waiting for you in the restaurant? I am your husband and you stood me up and for what?”

Kurt couldn’t answer as the tears and hurt took over his body once more.

“I swear Kurt if this was about work again I don’t know-“

Kurt cut him off with a chocked sob, covering his mouth with a shaking hand so he wouldn’t wake up Sophie and Oliver.

“Kurt?” Blaine’s voice was softer now, filled with concern. “What happened? Were you replaced?”

All it took was one gentle concerned hand on his arm and Kurt clung to him, now using Blaine’s abdomen to cover his sobs. He couldn’t even think about it, how was he ever going to say out loud. 

Blaine gasped as Kurt clung to him, beginning to rub his back to try comfort him. “It’s okay,” he whispered.

The words only caused Kurt to further shake his head because no it wasn’t okay. He pulled back only enough that he wasn’t chocking the words out into Blaine’s shirt.

“He didn’t make it,” the words were a wet mess but they were spoken. “He’s gone.”

It was the first time he said it out loud and it only made it more real than he ever wanted it to be.

Kurt continued to cry and quietly sob as Blaine gently stripped him out of his work clothes. He felt himself being guided into their bed and under the covers, Blaine pulled him close and allowing him to cling back onto him and cry into his chest.

Kurt cried himself back to sleep.

Kurt woke the next morning to Blaine yelling. Not angry or fighting but like Blaine was speaking to someone who couldn’t hear him. His eyes and throated burned and he was still tired but he forced himself out of bed, pulling on a pair of pajama pants and a sweat shirt before making his way into kitchen, blinking at the bright light.

Oliver was sitting in his high chair with a bowl of cheerios that he was throwing more than eating. Sophie was missing from the kitchen, which meant she was probably playing in her room. Blaine was sitting in his usual spot at the small kitchen table that they only used for breakfast and lunch, with a phone book in front of them and a phone to his ear.

“Your nephew-in-law Burt,” he shouted slowly into the phone. “No I’m Blaine your grand nephew’s husband!”

He blinked a few more times to wake himself up before bending down to pick up the thrown cheerios and placing a light kiss onto Oliver’s head.

“Kurt and I are already – yup have a nice day!” He gave up saying a quick goodbye and hanging up. He smiled softly a Kurt, “I’m so sorry I woke you.”

“Were you on the phone with my Great-Aunt Mildred?” Kurt asked instead of responding to Blaine’s un-needed apology if he was calling family members so he didn’t have to. “Blaine, she’s like a hundred with dementia.”

“She was on the list” he shrugged like it was nothing. It was everything; Blaine had way more patience to deal with her than Kurt ever would have. 

“How many people have you called already?” Kurt asked still in shock his husband was doing this for him. “I was gong to do it once I –“

“No, you don’t need to worry about anything,” Blaine cut him off quickly. “I’m almost done with the calls so how about you eat. I made you some pancakes, I originally thought about bringing them to you in bed, but I figured it’s better if you get your sleep.”

Kurt could feel tears pool in his eyes, if he even had any left after last night.

“Oh Kurt,” Blaine soothed pulling Kurt in for another hug.

“You’re just being so wonderful and I was so awful,” Kurt explained through his tears. “I stood you up for a really important date and you’re here calling relatives I don’t even know that well so you probably never even met them, and the horrible things I have said to you.”

Blaine shushed him before he could go on any further, “We’ve already apologized and put those things behind us. You were extremely close with your dad and he,” Blaine sniffled back his own tears before continuing, “and he was important to both of us. I want to take care of this for you so you don’t need to be upset about more than one thing.”

Blaine really did take care of and arrange everything. He puts together all the details of the funeral he can, from tracking down the minister that married Burt and Carole to finding out who wishes to speak or at the funeral and planning it. Kurt says he wants to speak and sing, worried he will regret it if he doesn’t. He also gets Kurt’s help in songs that should be played during the funeral. He books the flights and explains what happened to both Sophie and Oliver so they can both understand.

When they get to Ohio Blaine continues to make sure both Kurt and Carol having nothing to worry about that they don’t have to. Carole likes to partake in things that will distract her from her grief.

It’s their first night there and Kurt was trying to find his father’s best suit when the anger hits him. Instead of looking for his suit like he wanted to do he ends of tearing apart his father’s closet, throwing clothes, shoes, and hangers in every direction. Blaine waits until he is done his tantrum before carefully pulling him out of the mess. Kurt changes his mind about the suit at the funeral and Blaine, without being asked, rushes back to get Burt his flannel shirt, ball cap, and blue jeans to wear instead.

Kurt is overwhelmed by the turn out of people at the funeral. Plenty of them try to speak with him and give their condolences but he feels like nothing is real today. It is real and he knows this but he isn’t feeling anything, until it’s his turn to speak. Blaine honestly has to force him up there. Kurt gets out two sentences before losing it, forcing Blaine to take over and speak for both of them. He doesn’t sing the song he originally planned to. Blaine promises he can sing it later and it won’t be too late.

Kurt feels empty looking at Burt’s casket. Everyone has already left, including Carole. He just can’t tear himself away. His father was supposed to live forever he conquered so many things before and then after collapsing in the store and spending two weeks in the hospital he is gone. It doesn’t seem right. He feels lost without his father here. Blaine grounds him by taking his hand when sky turns a darker blue and leads him away. 

After the funeral Carole decides she is going to move down south, where it’s warmer. At first Kurt and Blaine worry but she reassures she has some friends down south. They give in and promise to help sell and pack up the house when she is ready. They still stay with her for a short while, not wanting to leave her alone in a house she spent all her time with Burt in just yet. Carole tells Kurt to take whatever he wants and Blaine helps him sort it out.

The night before they are leaving to fly back home Kurt can’t sleep so he carefully removes all of Blaine’s limbs and crawls out of bed. He makes his way downstairs and puts on some home movies of when his mom was alive … when his dad was alive. He doesn’t know if he will ever get used to saying that. He doesn’t know how long he has been down there watching but he feels Blaine eventually join him. He probably woke up when Kurt’s spot got cold and he got worried. Blaine doesn’t say anything he just takes the spot next to Kurt and puts his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt watches a few more minutes before he breathes out a “Thank you.”

Blaine just hums in acknowledgement, placing a kiss on Kurt’s jawline.

Kurt watches a few more moments, his dad is helping him practice for his dance recital.

“I’m just waiting to wake up or see him come in through the door saying it was a mistake or mix-up. That it wasn’t him,” Kurt explains.

“I am too,” Blaine admits lifting his head from Kurt’s shoulder and looking at him, waiting patiently for Kurt to continue.

“When my mom first passed away I … I didn’t believe it or I didn’t want to. I would wake up and forget and go looking for her,” Kurt begins to try to explain what he was feeling, what he was afraid of. “I’m worried I’m going to forgot and try to call him when Oliver is potty trained or Sophie wins another award or that you finally got me to understand football, or baseball, or basketball.”

“I don’t know if I could ever get you to understand sports,” Blaine chuckled.

“I called Finn after-“ Kurt starts to continue but cuts himself off by shaking his head because he feels silly.

“I did that too,” Blaine confesses grabbing hold of Kurt’s hand and giving it a tight squeeze. “We’ll get through this together just like we do with everything else. I will always be here to pull you back in or hold your hand whenever you need me.”

Kurt starts crying all over again, but he quickly wipes away the tears before Blaine can even pull him in for a hug.

“Blaine I –“ he pauses to take a calming breath, scared of the words he is going to say. “When we had our fight and I had to fly to Ohio, I considered moving out for a moment. I was still mad and I don’t think I would have ever actually done because the second I thought about it further I wanted to vomit.”

When Blaine doesn’t immediately respond Kurt dares to look away from their still joined hands, both gripped onto the other like if either one let go they would float away. The look on Blaine’s face causes Kurt’s heart to shatter.

“Why did you consider it?” Blaine stutters out, his eyes expressing how worried he is.

“I thought maybe after meeting Justin you fell out of love with me. He is everything I’m not and you seemed to really like him. And I thought I needed time and space to think about us, and what was the right thing to do, and why we couldn’t stop fighting.” Kurt explained doing everything he could do to not cry anymore.

“I just like the attention he was giving me,” Blaine repeated his words from before.

“I didn’t mean to neglect you the way I had and I know I already apologized and explained my actions. I’m telling you this because I really love you and I can’t believe you did all everything for me and you are so selfless and giving that even if I had moved out you still would have done everything you did.” Kurt continued carefully wiping away Blaine’s tears, not realizing he had his own falling down the end of his nose.

“Because I love you too, Kurt.” Blaine said before taking his hand out of Kurt’s to pull Kurt in for a kiss to further express his love, as if saying it was enough. 

Kurt was amazing it still felt as new and as wonderful as it had the first time Blaine kissed.

When they pulled away Kurt took a couple breaths before speaking again, “I can’t promise we will never fight again, but I can promise you that I will never leave you.”

“I know you won’t,” Blaine replied, nodding like he had already known this.

Kurt smiles and cuddles into Blaine turning his attention back to the home video. He begins to drift off when he feels Blaine laugh. “What’s so funny?” He asks thinking he missed something on the video.

“I’m just realizing you thought I could run away with someone like Justine when I have fat ass, that’s going start to sag soon, and a dad gut,” Blaine chuckled.

If it weren’t too soon Kurt would have probably laughed too. “For your information I happen to like your ass and very tiny, almost unnoticeable dad gut.”

“I know you do, but I also like reminds of that every now and then,” Blaine responds, rubbing his hand along Kurt’s arm pausing for a second before speaking again. “You know to make sure your eyesight hasn’t gone yet or something,” he jokes lightly.

“I will work on telling you all the things I love about you, including your amazing looks,” Kurt begins with a smile, “I just need to be careful or else you head will get as big as your ass.”


End file.
